To Love a Constellation
by itssleviosa
Summary: Rose Weasley's thoughts on Scorpius Malfoy through the years. She can't possibly be in love with her best friend can she?


**A/N: Hey there. And here we are again with my favorite pairing Scorpius and Rose**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all the characters used in this fic.**

* * *

**Prologue**

I'm super excited to be going to Hogwarts. Finally. I don't think I could stand waiting another year for all the knowledge that I will be offered. I'm walking blindly down the hall of the Hogwarts express, lost in my thoughts. I turn the corner and find that I've crashed into something. No wait. Someone. I realize with shock that it's that Malfoy boy my father told me to stay away from.

"Who are you?" he says annoyance obvious on his face

"Well aren't you just skipping for joy." I snort

"If your not going to tell me your name I'm just going to call you Minnie because you're so short." He smirks

"Fine, you do that Skip." I respond loftily

"Skip?"

"Well, you know, you're not exactly skipping for joy, so skip."

He looks at me in surprise before smirking again.

"Fine Minnie."

"Fine Skip."

Suddenly we both find ourselves laughing loudly. I think I actually might like this Malfoy boy. He's witty and gave me a nickname other than Rosie, which I have been trying to escape for years.

**First Year**

I know that my fathers going to kill me when I tell him that I, Rose Minerva Weasley, am friends with Scorpius Malfoy a the son of my father's sworn enemy. In all honesty though, he's become my best friend. Closer than even Al. I turn and study Skip at the Ravenclaw table. When he sees me looking he winks and turns back to his food. I'm excited for us to plan our next prank. The last one was a huge success. See, I'm huge about school and think that grades are incredibly important. I read non-stop just like my mum. But I also have a large dose of my father. I love Quidditch and am one of the only Weasleys to make the Gryffindor team as a first year. Also, even when I was younger, I loved planning elaborate pranks. Skip is now my partner in crime and this year we've already pulled two amazing ones. I smile thinking about him. He's the best friend I could ask for.

**Second Year**

My father isn't particularly happy about my being friends with Scorpius. After I told him, he flew into a rage and wouldn't talk to anyone but mum for about a day. I think he's getting used to it now, but every letter I get asks if he's hurt me yet. Of course he wouldn't. That's just silly. Skip would never hurt me.

"What'cha got there, Minnie?"

"Oh, it's just a letter from my dad asking about you again."  
"Oh." He snorts loudly. Then looks at me, his eyes full of sincerity. "You know that I never would. Hurt you I mean. I'll always be there for you."

I look at him surprised and then tip my head sideways. "Same goes for you, Scorpius. I know that your parents don't like me much either, no matter how much you try and conceal it."

"No," he protests, "My mum loves you."

"Must be because I'm just so gorgeous Skip," I joke. I hate my puffy auburn hair and smattering of freckles. The only part of myself that I do like is my blue eyes. I look up at Scorpius and see that he's looking at me with wide eyes.

"You're perfect Minnie. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." He says before getting up and walking away. What is up with him tonight? He never acts like that. Weird.

**Third Year**

I study Scorpius as he walks down the hallway. He and Albus are nudging each other. I find myself studying him more and more. I know it's kind of weird, but it's comforting, calming almost, knowing that I understand what his every move means. I know him inside and out. To think it's only been three years. He turns and smiles at me and my heart does a little flutter in my chest. What? Since when does my heart flutter at the sight of Skip, my best friend? I'm going to have to get over this quickly. I run up to them and begin questioning them about our next prank. It's become tradition that we do two every year. The big Weatter pranks. That's what we call the Weasley/Potter gang. The Weatters. I can't help, but be excited for them. Everyone has a part. Skip, Al, and I come up with the ideas and do the planning. Lily and Hugo get everything we need and figure out logistics. James and Fred actually pull it off and everyone else does the parts that James and Fred assign to them. Besides Quidditch, the pranks have to be my favorite thing. Our next one is happening really soon. Scorpius and I walk next to each other. I glance at him; he's listening to Al talk about our parts. I smile wistfully, before walking forward again.

**Fourth Year**

I admit it. I am unabashedly in love with Scorpius Malfoy. Skip, my best friend. And there's the problem. He only thinks of my as a friend, never as more. It's not like I want to be in love with him, it just kind of happened. I have tried to squash it, but it just won't go away. He's like this perfect little bug. Whenever he smiles at me I melt. I just can't help it. He's perfect. And it doesn't help that he became attractive over the summer. Like A++ hot. I watch a lock of hair fall into his face as he studies. I long to brush it away. he looks up at me and I smirk turning back to my work. I don't want him to know I was staring. When I look back up he's still looking about me and a thrill runs through me.

"We're going to beat you in Quidditch this time you know," he says finally

I feel vaguely disappointed, but I love Quidditch and can never resist a challenge. "You know Skip, I don't quite think so. You may have the brains on the Ravenclaw team, but we have the skill."

He chuckles. "We'll see about that," He says before turning back to his work.

**Fifth Year**

OWLS are coming up and I'm so stressed you wouldn't believe it. I've been studying whenever I can. I know I'm not getting enough sleep. It also means my plan to get over Scorpius is failing miserably. I'm dating Lysander Longbottom, but I don't see him enough for the plan to be effective. I was hoping that by dating someone else, I would fall for them and I would be Scorpius free. So far it's backfiring. I think Lysander's mad at me because I spend more time studying with Scorpius than snogging him. I still am hopelessly in love with Skip. This is impossible. I just want to be over him. And I know that I have to get all Os on my OWLS. Al reckons that I could do it in my sleep, but I know I can't do it with out working as hard as I possibly can. Maybe after OWLS are over and I can actually spend time with Lysander, it will work. I glance at Scorpius. He's glaring. An uncommon expression on his face. I look to see who's the subject of his wrath and with surprise discover its Lysander. I'll have to ask him about that later.

**Sixth Year**

I dumped Lysander last night. I felt bad about lying, and even worse when he cried. Scorpius is uncommonly happy today. It infectious. So even though I'm supposed to be upset about my break up I find myself laughing like crazy. Al gets up and goes to bed and I suddenly realize that I'm alone in the common room with Scorpius.

"So what made you so happy today, Skip?" I ask

"If I told you Min," He responds with a sigh, "I would sound like a total prat."

"Oh come on," I urge, "We already know that you're a prat."

"But you love me anyway." He says.

"Yeah, I do." I say softly. "Way too much."

"What was that?" he asks eyes wide.

"Nothing" I respond quickly.

Suddenly I feel his lips on mine and fireworks are exploding behind my eyes. I just sit there shocked for a moment and he pulls back.

"Sorry," he mutters, "I shouldn't have done that."

I launch myself at him attacking his lips. His mouth falls open at my onslaught and I slip my tongue inside. He pulls me closer and I find myself straddling him. This is what pure bliss feels like. I rub my hips in a slow circle, reveling in his groan. His hand drifts under my shirt and…. "What the hell" Al shouts

We grin sheepishly. I climb off Scorpius and he grabs my hand.

"Damn it" Al says. "I owe James 20 Galleons."

**Seventh Year**

Scorpius and I are sitting by the lake. My head is resting on his lap, and his hand is brushing my hair. I feel so content.  
"Min?" He asks

"Yes," I respond sleepily

"I have something I need to talk to you about. You mean everything to me. More than anything in the whole world. I love you so much, and I can't imagine ever being without you. Rose Minerva Weasley, would you, Minnie make me the happiest man alive and marry me."

I freeze. Then I attack him with my lips. Of course, I reply in between kisses. Of course I'll marry you, Scorpius Malfoy.

* * *

**Please review?! They make me so happy and my birthday is coming up in a few days and it would be a great present! CONSTRUCTIVE critisism would be wonderful too. Do you want another from Scorpius' perspective. Is there another pairing you want a through the years from?**

**The idea's for the nicknames Skip and Minnie came from the fic All was Well by JustSuperNMeNuncle. It's a great fic and I would totally recomend reading it.**


End file.
